


Baby it's Cold Outside (That's Your Father's Fault)

by Lonelygrl91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arabian gods, Christmas fic, Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelygrl91/pseuds/Lonelygrl91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has always hated winter, but when a new kid moves in next door can he show Liam winter's not all that bad? And why is the new kid always in the snow?</p><p>Or the one where Liam hates anything to do with winter, Zayn is the exact opposite and loves everything to do with it, Louis is a sarcastic asshole who likes to take bets, Harry just wants to eat his food in peace, and Niall likes to play matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby it's Cold Outside (That's Your Father's Fault)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time ever doing a fic exchange! I hope you guys like it and I'm kind of nervous because I really want my person to like it. This story has been my baby for 3 months and it's gone through some major edits. Which brings me to some warnings. 
> 
> I don't know anything about Arabian gods. I did some research but not a lot because it's important but not essential. 
> 
> Also I wanted it to be focused around Christmas and that's why Zayn's family celebrates it. I figured that they wouldn't be Muslim if he's the son of a pagan god... so yeah... Christmas!

  

Liam has always hated winter, from a young age he found the entire idea of winter appalling. The idea of people throwing balls of frozen water at each other was juvenile, and while he loved the presents that Christmas brought, at the age of five he decided that Santa Claus climbing down their chimney and watching him all the time was creepy, and proclaimed he wanted nothing to do with it. Ten years ago, when Liam was seven, his parents packed up and moved them from Wolverhampton England to Brighton New York. Winter had never been Liam’s favourite, but the last few years have cemented his hate for the season.

Three years ago his sister Ruth said goodbye in a wedding and moved back to the UK. Two years ago his parents sat him down and told him that they would be separating, three days before Christmas. Liam had cried as he watched his Mum board a plane and head back to England.  And last year, last year during New Year’s Eve Liam’s life changed when he discovered that he preferred the kiss of a male to that of a female. While it might not have been exactly a bad thing, the backlash that he received from his “friends” certainly was. So when the leaves had fallen and Jack Frost had started his relentless rampage on everyone’s nose, Liam prayed that this winter would be different. That maybe, just maybe, he would get through it without having ANOTHER bad thing happen to him.

 

**November 14th,**

 

Liam frowned as he pulled his coat tighter to his body. Winter had gripped the town of Brighton tightly and judging by the colour of the sky, and the weatherman, it wasn’t going to relinquish its hold any time soon. Picking up his pace he turned onto his street. School had let out for the day and all the seventeen-year-old wanted was to curl into his blankets and sleep the weekend away. Hearing a car pull up next to the curb beside him he groaned when he realised a peaceful weekend wouldn’t be possible.

“Oi! Liam!” a voice called. Without looking back the teen continued to walk. “Liam! Come on it’s fucking freezing out there. Get in here and let me drive you home so I don’t have to listen to you bitch for the next two weeks about “How bloody cold” it is.” Letting out a sigh he turned and slipped into the piece of junk Louis called a car. Liam sent the brunette a glare and fixed the beanie on his head.

“Excuse me for not liking to freeze my bits off. It’s unnatural this cold is.” Louis rolled his eyes as he took off down the street.

“Yeah yeah, cold and bits. You know Harry, Niall and I were gonna go ice skating tomorrow. What do you think? Nialler and I have a bet going. He says that you won’t come but I’ve got twenty on saying you will.” Liam groaned and looked over at Louis.

“You’re going to make me come aren’t you?” He asked. Louis didn’t reply but sent him a smirk. Pulling up to his block Louis pointed over at the house that had been for sale for ages.

“Look mate!” He said. Louis had had an obsession with Liam’s accent since the first time he met him. Over the first year the two had traded jargon and created an entire dialect of English all their own. When Harry moved from California and Niall from Ireland the four of them became an unstoppable bunch, causing the teachers trouble and sending their parents to the principal’s office more than once.

Looking over at the house Liam braced himself for the cold weather before slipping out of the car, eyes never leaving the house. There was a van sitting in the driveway with a sticker saying how proud they were of their honour student and Liam laughed. “Yeah. Guess so. Maybe they’ll have a kid our age yeah?” Louis shrugged before shutting his own door and making his way up to Liam’s house. It had become a tradition for the two that every Friday night they found the worst horror movie on TV and watched it whilst consuming every ounce of junk food their bodies could handle. Walking towards the house he noticed a black leather jacket slipping into it’s own house, box in tow. If the front is as attractive as the back, I’m in trouble he thought before slipping into his house and shutting the door.

 

**November 17th,**

Liam sighed as he walked through the icy cold, pulling his jacket closer. Louis was supposed to pick him up for school but the bloody prick had decided to sleep in, leaving Liam to walk to school, again. Just a half a block or so away from school he noticed someone in front of him, smoking in a familiar leather jacket as they trudged through the snow, not seeming to mind that it was balls ass cold out. Looking closer Liam noticed the figure take the hand of a younger girl pulling her close as the wind sent an icy blast through the trees. The two walked towards the middle school and Liam continued towards the high school. It didn’t take long for Liam to forget about the two.

***

Niall, Harry, and Liam jumped when Louis slammed his tray on the table causing lettuce to fly from it. “So lads, have you heard there’s a new guy?” He asked tossing the rogue lettuce to the floor. “ He has all of the girls swooning and even some of the blokes too. Apparently he’s some rich dick from New York City or something.” Liam rolled his eyes knowing the gossip session that was about to occur, and winced when Louis took an unhealthily large bite from his roll.

“Really? I heard he was from London, they moved because he got kicked out of all the schools and they wanted a fresh start for them.” Harry said as he quietly stole some of Louis’s salad. The older lad stared at him before Harry offered him his own roll. Louis smiled and took it offering the rest of his salad eating the roll happily. Meanwhile, Niall opened his mouth to talk as food started to slip out from the open hole.

“No, absolutely not Niall, finish chewing and swallowing before you even think of starting that sentence.” Liam commanded pushing his half-eaten plate away. Niall frowned and swallowed showing Liam his empty mouth to prove a point.

“As I was about to say before I was rudely interrupted by Mr. Grinch over t’ere. I talked to ‘im. ‘is name is Zayn and he’s from Bradford, not some big city like everyone’s talkin’ ‘bout.” Taking another bite he quickly chewed before continuing. “He’s kind of weird t’ough. Keeps to ‘imself he does. I ‘ope you don’t mind I invited ‘im to sit wit us. Didn’t want im to get mixed up wit t’e wrong crowd you know.” Louis shrugged and glanced at Harry’s plate seeing the untouched spaghetti. The curly haired boy noticed and sighed before scooting it over to him. Louis placed a kiss on Harry’s cheek before digging into his plate.  Liam took the opportunity to look around for “Zayn” as he was apparently called. After scanning the entire room he didn’t see anyone that stood out. Glancing outside he groaned when he saw the flurries falling and a group of freshman all bundled up in their coats throwing snowballs at each other. Liam was just about to turn back to the boys when he noticed an unfamiliar face sitting on the top of one of the picnic tables reading a book, hair blowing in the wind as a gloved hand turned the page. Nudging Niall under the table he pointed out the window. Niall frowned and humphed.

“He didn’t have to sit outside if he didn’t want to sit wit us” The blonde said looking hurt. Louis slung an arm over Niall’s shoulder and kissed his hair.

“Forget about him mate, He obviously doesn’t want to be around anyone. At least he’s not with the jocks or the assholes yeah?” Liam rolled his eyes and looked at Harry who did the same thing. Even though Louis would never admit it, he was considered by most of the school as one of them “jocks”.  Looking back outside Liam noticed Zayn laying down, book tucked under his arm, eyes closed, as he took in the snow and the cold. Liam shook his head. Nothing good comes from cold, and he didn’t know why people liked it so much.

 

**November 20th,**

The days passed slowly for Liam as the days grew shorter and the cold grew colder, and for the most part Liam had forgotten about “Zayn”. The Buzz had died down about the new kid, and apart from seeing him walk to school when Louis slept in Liam never saw him. It was Thursday and Liam couldn’t wait for the weekend. Thanksgiving break started in just a few days and the ability to lounge around at home in his track pants and pig out on junk food while his father worked through Thanksgiving yet again excited him.

Turning the corner onto his street he frowned when he saw the girl Zayn always walked to and from school with looking around lost. Walking up to her he tried to make himself as harmless as possible. “Hey, are you lost?” he asked coughing as the cold air sent a fog around his face. The little girl looked up at him scared before nodding.

“My brother usually walks me home but he had to stay late for a study group. I don’t know if I go left or right, he usually takes me home. Please help me” She said starting to cry. Liam got down on his knees wincing as the snow soaked into his jeans.

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s alright. It’s going to be ok. I’m Liam. I live across the street from you. I live in the big white house with the funny pillars. I’m from Wolverhampton England.” He said as his accent came out a bit. “See? It’s going to be ok I promise. I’m going to take you home alright? What’s your name?” The girl sniffled.

“Waliyha Malik” She said. “I’m eleven… And you’re Liam Payne. Zayn talks about you.” She whispered. Liam looked at her in shock. “He says you’re pretty but you don’t like winter. Zayn loves winter.” Liam looked around to find the hidden cameras. Zayn hadn’t even talked to him before, how could he know so much about him? Seeing the girl shiver he smiled and put his arm on her back.

“Come on, let’s get you home ok? You can drink hot chocolate and curl up next to the fireplace. All the proper wintery stuff yeah?” The little girl nodded taking his hand and following him as he led them home. Walking up to her doorstep he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. After a few moments the door opened and what could only be Zayn’s mother was in the door, relief showing on her face. Holding up a finger she put the phone she was holding up to her ear.

“Yeah sunshine she just got home she’s fine, now get back to studying so that poor teacher can go home, dinner will be waiting for you. I love you too sunshine. Goodbye.” Hanging up she smiled and wrapped Waliyha in a hug. The gesture, while sweet, made him miss  his own mother. “Thank you so much for walking her home” She said as a gust of wind blew her hair in her face. Pushing it back she frowned. “oh! come in, come in, it’s cold out there.” Liam attempted to bow out gracefully when she mentioned it, but all Liam could think about was how much Zayn knew about him and how little he actually knew about the boy. Stepping inside he blew on his now frozen hands as he stomped his feet to get rid of the snow. “It’s bloody dreadful out there. I hope it doesn’t get too bad before Zayn gets home. I don’t want him to catch a cold.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine Mrs. Malik” He said silently sending a prayer that it was true. He stood at the door awkwardly before Zayn’s mother ushered him into the kitchen where a pot of tea was brewing.

“How do you like your tea dearest?” She asked pouring three cups. Liam cleared his throat forcing a smile.

“Um three sugars and a touch of milk please.” He said watching her. “And uh… can you stir it with a fork please?” She looked at him curiously. Letting out a sigh he laughed. "It's kind of stupid really, but I kind of have this fear of spoons." Mrs. Malik shrugged and grabbed a fork doing as he requested and stirred in the appropriate amount. After handing over the tea she sat opposite of him smiling.

“So…” she began. “Apparently American Thanksgiving is coming up. What are you and your family doing?” She asked taking a sip of her tea. Liam shrugged and looked down.

“It’s just me dad and me. He gets paid extra to work on Thanksgiving so I usually just sit around and watch American football all day.” Mrs. Malik looked sadly at the boy. After a few seconds of internal deliberation she stood up and set her tea down.

“Well not this year. I was planning on creating a traditional Thanksgiving since it’s our first, and you’re going to come. It’s going to be great! You and Zayn are in the same class yeah?” Liam nodded. “Good then you should have lots to talk about. It’s settled you’ll spend Thanksgiving with us. It’ll be grand!” Liam moved to deny the generous offers but stopped when he saw how happy he had made the lady. Sighing in defeat he nodded.

“It would be my pleasure to spend Thanksgiving with you, Mrs. Malik. However, if you ever meet a Mrs. Tomlinson don’t mention it. She’s been begging to get me to come to her Thanksgiving dinner for years and I’ve always said no.” Mrs. Malik blushed and opened her mouth to speak when the front door opened and stomping was heard on the floor.

“Ma! I’m home!” A male voice called out. Mrs. Malik smiled.

“We’re in the kitchen sunshine!” Liam listened to the footfalls come closer as he heard the voice again.

“Who’s we? And whose shoe’s are these at the….. door.” Liam blushed as he turned to see probably the most beautiful man he had ever seen. The boy was clad in a peacoat, black skinny jeans and bright green socks which caused Liam to stifle a laugh as he waved slightly.

“Uh hey Zayn. Waliyha got lost on her way home and since I live across the street I just thought I’d bring her home. Make sure she’s safe you know?” Zayn nodded looking at him still dazed. Unbuttoning his coat he slid it onto the empty chair and sat down on it as Mrs. Malik started to make Zayn’s tea.

“Oh Zayn!” His mother began as she brought the tea over. “Liam here has agreed to spend Thanksgiving with us isn’t that great?” Zayn looked over at Liam nodding as he attempted to put a smile on.

“Yeah mum… that’s great.” Mrs. Malik smiled and finished her tea before starting in on the dishes. Once Liam’s tea was finished he politely put it in the sink and offered to help.

“Nonsense dear, you’re a guest. Why don’t you and Zayn go on down to his room so you guys can talk, I’m sure you have lots to talk about.”  Zayn looked at Liam smiling and nodded towards the stairs as he downed his cup of tea. Liam was surprised to see them heading towards the basement instead of the upstairs where he assumed the rest of the family lived.

Once they were down the stairs it took Liam a minute to realise all of it was Zayn’s room.  Liam looked around unashamed. The room was nothing like Liam would have pictured it. He had expected it to be full of football paraphernalia and little reminders of home, but instead Zayn’s room was completely covered in grafitti. Handdrawn pictures of Batman and Spiderman, random drawings stacked on top of each other until they hid the original colour of the room. Looking at Zayn he knew he looked stupid, his mouth open wide and his eyes as big as saucers.

“Zayn… this room. It’s amazing! Did you do all of this by yourself?” He asked. Zayn nodded as he motioned towards the spraypaint cans littered across one section of the floor.

“Yeah. It was one of my conditions for moving here instead of staying with me older sister back home. Basically instead of staying there and finishing up sixth form I came here and finished high school, but I get to basically for the most part do whatever I want since you know, technically if I wanted I could be working at a garage somewhere in Bradford making money instead of sitting on my arse for seven hours a day learning shite I already know.” He shrugged. “But if it keeps the family together and it makes mum happy then I’m pretty sure it can’t be all that bad right?” Liam nodded and looked around still in awe of the amazing room.

“Well it’s beautiful Zayn. You’ve done amazing.” Zayn blushed and motioned over towards his TV.

“So I was thinking maybe we could play FIFA if you want? We don’t have to it’s just an idea.” Liam nodded.

“No it’s totally fine I’d love to play FIFA though I have to warn you I’m not very good at video games.” Zayn nodded out towards the french doors.

“Wanna come out while I smoke? Then we can get set up and play FIFA for a bit.” The dirty blonde frowned when he looked outside and saw the flurries falling. “I know you don’t like the cold but it’ll only be for a few minutes.” Hearing that Liam nodded bundling up and stepping outside, immediately his feet were freezing.

“So uh… I’ve been meaning to ask, Your sister mentioned some stuff about me… how do you know so much about me when we’ve only met tonight?” Zayn smiled and took a drag of his cigarette.

“Just because I don’t sit with you guys at lunch doesn’t mean I don’t talk to Niall. He’s a good lad, I just... “ He shrugged. “I don’t really do well with loads of people, I’m one of them that does well in a small group, and the cafeteria kind of, I don’t know freaks me out I guess? Besides, I see you all the time walking to school and I can hear you curse every time the wind even thinks of blowing. ” Liam blushed at Zayn’s observation skills and nodded in understanding. “Besides, not all of the rumours are false you know. I did tend to get in a lot of trouble.” Liam laughed and nodded before looking down at the ground shivering slightly. Hearing his phone go off he picked it up wincing when his father screamed at him on the other end of the line.

“Yes, yes dad I know… I’ll be home in like five seconds I’m over at the Malik’s house. Yes our new neighbours. I’ll talk to you soon love you bye.” Liam sighed and looked at Zayn sadly. “I have to go me dad needs help getting the windows wrapped before it gets too bitter cold and our heating bill goes through the roof.” Zayn nodded and tossed his cigarette before nodding towards the door.

“I’ll walk you out.” The boys made their way up the stairs and Zayn stopped at the door. “So um maybe I can have your number?” the shorter boy asked blushing. Liam nodded and pulled out his phone and unlocked it.

“Yeah sure mate, you put yours in I’ll put mine in.” Zayn pulled out his phone and handed it to Liam before taking the other’s and putting in his number. Handing it back he smiled and waved.  “I’ll uh… talk to you later then?” Liam asked, Zayn nodded and watched as Liam walked across the street to his own house before closing the door.

“He’s a very nice boy Sunshine.” His mother said smirking. Zayn rolled his eyes and shook his head while looking down at his feet.

“He doesn’t like the winter….“ Zayn’s mother sighed and gave her son a knowing look.

“Maybe that’s because he hasn’t found a reason to like winter yet. Believe it or not, not liking winter doesn’t have to be a deal breaker, opposites can attract.” Zayn sighed but nodded. “I know you feel indebted to your family sunshine. You don’t have the responsibility that your siblings do.”

“I know mum, but still even if it did work out how do I just go ‘So yeah I don’t know how much you know about Arabian mythology but even though I was born in Bradford my father is the reincarnation of Amm the moon/ weather god and my mother is the reincarnation of Ashera his mistress/ the goddess of fertility. And while I’m supposed to have some kind of weather powers like my siblings, my powers of freezing shit, since I’m supposed to be the winter kid, didn’t appear so I’m pretty much just like you except I’ve got supernatural family members.’” He took in a deep breath. “I’m pretty sure that no one in their right mind would EVER take that the right way, and I’m pretty sure that he would think I’m insane and stay as far away from me as possible!” Zayn’s mother laughed as she shook her head.

“Sunshine settle down, it’s going to be okay. You don’t have to tell him right away, now let’s just see how things go before you have a mental breakdown and start putting worry lines on that beautiful face of yours.” Zayn sighed and released the tension from his face before sitting down on the couch and letting out a loud “humph”  

“Why did it have to be gods?” He asked “why couldn’t it be like I don’t know regular people? Besides Al-quam is an asshole.  I know I know he’s the god of war and you really can’t blame him for being a douchebag, but he’s an asshole.” he paused.  “And five-years-old or not, he had no right taking my curry.” Trisha laughed and shook her head at the boy.

“Why don’t you go get washed up for dinner yeah? It’s late and it’s been a long day, Baba says that there’s more snow on the way.”  Zayn smiled and nodded doing what his mother asked.

 

**November 27th,**

The week had passed quickly and while Zayn still refused to sit with Liam and the rest of the boys at lunch,  Zayn had made it a point to walk to and from school with Liam whenever Louis didn’t pick him up. Little did Zayn know Liam had been telling Louis not to pick him up more and more as the week went on and this allowed Zayn and Liam to learn a lot about each other.  Like Liam’s unadulterated hate for winter, and Zayn’s love of making snow angels. How Liam had always wanted a tattoo but could never get the willpower to save up for one when there was college to worry about, and how Zayn spent way too much money on them. Before he knew it Liam was standing outside the Malik’s home holding a pumpkin pie. Ringing the doorbell he put on a smile as he heard someone approaching the door. Seeing Zayn open it he smiled and blushed pulling on his hoodie.

“Hey,” Zayn whispered. Opening the door wider he took the pie from Liam before raising his voice. “Mum! Baba! Leeyum is here!”  Seeing Zayn motion towards the kitchen, he followed to see the table full of food.

“Holy shi- I mean um, wow! This is a crap ton of food!” Trisha looked up and smiled as she finished setting the table. “It all looks so good Mrs. Malik” He continued. Trisha rolled her eyes as she made her way over to him and hugged him.

“Nonsense Liam call me Trisha. We’re just getting ready to sit down. I thought maybe you could sit next to Zayn?” Liam blushed and nodded as he followed Zayn over to his seat where an extra chair was placed. Sitting down he waited for the rest of the family to get settled before looking around to see what happened next. While Liam and his father weren’t religious, he knew that assuming the Maliks weren’t was just as bad as being too pushy. Seeing them all start to fill their plates he sighed with relief before joining in.

After everyone had all the food they wanted on their plates the chatter began. Zayn’s sisters were talking about a new band that they liked while his parents were in a heated discussion on whether or not to take the girls Black Friday shopping like they promised.

“I understand we promised love, but it’s uh… there’s supposed to be a snowstorm tonight.”  Trisha rolled her eyes.

“Can’t the snowstorm just wait awhile? Besides, it’s not DUE to hit until tomorrow morning. I’m sure that we’ll be home before the storm.” Liam couldn’t help but frown in confusion at the conversation. Liam looked over at Zayn who seemed to be enjoying the bickering before he looked back at the married couple.

“Trisha, the storm is on it’s way. To deviate, stall or stop the storm well that would just”

“Maybe you two should just go?” Zayn interrupted, glaring at his father. “Baba, we have company and it’s not that polite to bicker at the dinner table. Especially about the weather.”  Liam sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He had a strange feeling that he was missing a huge part of this conversation but by the look on all three of their faces he wasn’t going to get any answers anytime soon.

 

****

Liam smiled as he watched Waliyha and Safaa get into the car. Zayn stood next to him smiling as he looked up at his mother. “Now sunshine, Baba says that the storm will be here before we get back, and he refuses to do anything about it. We’re going to try to make it home but if the storm gets too bad we’re going to stay at his boss’s because they graciously told us that it would be fine to wait out the storm there. If you need anything dearest call me.” Turning to Liam she smiled brightly. “Liam feel free to stay over if the storm gets too bad. I know that you’re only across the street but I don’t want you getting turned around in the storm and freezing. Zayn here would never forgive his father.”  Liam glanced at her confused and she winked.

“MUM! Get out of here!” She laughed and walked towards the car waving. Once the car was out of sight Zayn sighed and shut the door.

“I know, you’ve got lots of questions… but uh… can we go downstairs and let me smoke a cigarette before we get into this? Because I feel like it’s going to take a few hours to explain.” Liam nodded. “I uh… yeah sure.”

 

******

Liam looked at Zayn in shock. It had taken nearly four hours of explaining how the Arabian gods were real and how Zayn was technically a unpowered demi-god. Shaking his head he ran a hand over his eyes. “Ok. So let me just get this straight. Your father is the reincarnation of the moon/weather god in Arabia.” Zayn nodded. “And your mom is technically the goddess of fertility.” Zayn nodded again smiling. “And your siblings and you all take after a season. And yours is winter which is why you love the snow.” The older boy stifled a laugh nodding. “But you don’t have powers, which is rare but not unheard of…… And you still might develop them but you’re not sure…. And your father created the snowstorm a few days ago and he can’t stop it or else it would look strange…...You’re shitting me right?” Zayn burst out laughing.

“I know it’s a lot to take in. You should have seen Doniya trying to explain it to her boyfriend of a few years. You’re actually taking this quite well. My father had to create a lightning storm in the house before he believed us and trust me, it was a complete mess afterwards.” Zayn watched Liam carefully as he soaked in the new information. He knew it was a big shock to the system and he was genuinely surprised that Liam was taking this this well.

After a few minutes Liam finally got his thoughts together and looked up at Zayn. “So… why are you telling me this?” Zayn blushed and looked down at his hands shrugging. “Well, my parents aren’t exactly Elsa when it comes to concealing their secrets and…. I thought we were friends? And that maybe the way I look at you is the same way you look at me?”  Zayn felt his face flush deep red. “I mean I get it we just met each other, but I was hoping maybe… um… you liked me the way I liked you?” For the second time that day Liam looked at Zayn in shock. However, this time didn’t take nearly as long before Liam was on top of Zayn connecting their lips together.  When the need for air got too great he pulled back looking into Zayn’s eyes. “So.” the demi-god started. “I’m going to assume that you feel the same way?” Liam laughed and nodded. Smiling, Zayn leaned up and kissed him again. “Good. Now, I might not have superpowers, but I can tell when a storm is coming, and it’s definitely already here… Wanna go watch the snowfall?”  Liam looked to the french doors groaning when he saw the snow.

“I should probably get home.” Zayn groaned grabbing him. “Babe, I really can’t stay.” Zayn frowned.

“But baby it’s cold outside.”

“I’ve got to away” Zayn smirked and began singsonging his words.

“Baby it’s cold outside”  Liam groaned and continued trying to talk some sense into Zayn.  

“This evening has been so very nice.” Zayn chuckled to himself as he continued.

“I’ll hold your hands they're just like ice.”

“My mo…. wait a minute… are we really arguing with the lyrics to ‘Baby it’s Cold Outside?” Zayn laughed and shook his head.

“No, because you’re going to give in a lot sooner than she did and you’re going to go upstairs with me and we’re going to make hot chocolate and just sit by the fire watching the snowfall. Because it’s cute and romantic and I’m a sucker for the winter.” At the end of the sentence Liam knew he was in trouble. Leaning down and pressing a kiss to Zayn’s lips and sighed.

“You better make me the best hot chocolate you’ve ever made because I’ll stay till your parents get back and that’s it.” Zayn let out a “Yipee!” Before running up the stairs. Liam watched him go and adjusted himself before following the male up the stairs unable to keep the grin off of his face. He was definitely in trouble.

 

**December 1st,**

Zayn smiled as he linked his hand with Liam’s. It was lunch time and after an entire weekend of begging Zayn to sit with him at lunch the older boy finally agreed. Walking into the cafeteria it seemed the world had ended. All conversations trickled out to a complete stop as the two boys quietly made their way to Liam’s usual spot. “Queers!” Someone shouted at them. “Fucking fags!” Another answered. “Are you a terrorist too Payne?” The cafeteria’s noise level slowly started to pick up till it was a dull roar when Louis’s laugh silenced it again. “It’s about bloody time you two twats!” He shouted. Zayn and Liam both blushed and looked down at their hands not being able to hold back their smiles. Sitting down at the empty tables Zayn laughed when Niall slammed ten dollars on the table.

“Ya really couldn’t ‘ave ‘eld out for anot’er week?” He asked Zayn as he passed him his roll. Zayn shrugged and took it biting into it.

“It just kind of happened. We weren’t planning on it or anything. Hell, I didn’t even know that Liam liked me that way till I told him.” Louis smiled and nudged Liam whilst he pocketed the bill.

“Well I think we should celebrate! Who’s up for ice skating Friday night?” Zayn smiled and nodded with the rest of the group while Liam groaned.

“REALLY Tommo? We HAVE to go ice skating? Why can’t we go do something else for a change like a movie or pizza or going out of town to the fields and getting drunk off our asses. Why do we HAVE to go ice skating?” Louis laughed and looked at Liam.

“Because I know you hate winter and it pisses you off and that’s what you get for making me get up an extra fifteen minutes every weekday so I can drive to your sorry ass house and pick up your sorry ass.” Liam flung one of Harry’s french fries at Louis.  “Hey! Don’t ruin perfectly good fries simply because you’re a kill joy and don’t want to go ice skating with the rest of us.” Louis humphed and grabbed the fry out of his hair and ate it.  Zayn frowned and looked at Liam.

“Leeyum… will you please go ice skating with us? I promise you it won’t be that bad? I’ll get you your favourite kind of tea and I’ll stay with you all night. You won’t have to worry about being left okay?” Liam sighed and looked at Zayn.

“You really wanna go?” He asked. Zayn nodded and he smiled. “Fine we’ll go, but only because you want to not because Louis is an asshole or because Niall will refuse to share his food for weeks, but because you want me to.” Zayn smiled and kissed Liam on the cheek as Louis and Niall gagged.

“Ok ok ok we get it love birds no more kissy face. Let the heteroflexibles over here eat their lunch in peace.”

 

**December 5th,**

Zayn smiled as he watched Liam stand in line for the hot chocolate for both of them. They had been at the rink for about 45 minutes and Liam had already started complaining about the cold. Zayn watched happily as the rest of the boys skated around the rink pushing each other onto the ice and laughing as they all fell. Niall, seemingly having enough, picked himself off the ground and skated over to where Liam was as Louis came over to see him. Plopping himself onto the bench Louis wrapped his arm lazily over Zayn’s shoulder.

“So Mr. Malik, I couldn’t help but notice that Christmas is quickly approaching and I just came over here to inquire if you had purchased anything for Mr. Payne?” Zayn laughed and pushed Louis off of him.

“Why must you act like you’re some rich bitch from London Lou? We both know that there’s not a high class thing about you.” Louis feigned hurt before laughing.

“Very true but you didn’t answer my question. I’m going Christmas shopping tomorrow because I have yet to shop for my enormous family and I feel like I need to not wait till December 23rd… again. So Mr. Malik will you do me the honor of accompanying me to the mall tomorrow? Say 2pm?” Zayn nodded. “Yeah, of course. You can help me pick something out for Liam because I have no idea what he wants.” Louis smiled.

“How big is your budget?”

****

Liam smiled as he grabbed the two hot chocolates from the cashier. “Merry Christmas!” He called out as he turned only to narrowly avoid Niall. “Jesus Christ Niall you about gave me a heart attack.”  Niall laughed and shook his head as he ordered a hot chocolate for himself. Grabbing it and paying the lady he followed Liam slowly to the bench where Zayn and Louis had sat down.

“So mate, I was wonderin’ if ya ‘ad gotten Zayn tere a christmas present yet?” Liam shook his head and took a sip out of the hot chocolate he had deemed his.

“Not yet, I mean it’s hard  because like we just started dating so I don’t want to give him anything that’s like TOO expensive because I don’t want him to think I’m trying to take this too fast, but at the same time I don’t wanna get him something like a lamp or something because I don’t want him to think that I don’t take this serious you know?” Niall nodded and waited for Liam to ask him to come. “So uh… I was actually going to go to the antique mall. My sister wants this book that’s out of print for Christmas and supposedly it’s always lingering in resale shops. Maybe I’ll find something there. Do you wanna come?” Niall smiled brightly.

“Of course mate! See ya around tree!”

 

**December 6th,**

Zayn sighed as he walked through the mall for the tenth time. “Louis it’s half eight the mall’s going to close soon and we’ve yet to find Liam a present.” Louis sighed just as tired as the other.  

“I know! But seriously this guy is impossible to shop for as it is. Most of the time the boys and I just get him a bunch of gift cards to places because we can’t fucking decide what to get him.” Zayn perked up and looked at Louis’s arm.

“Lou… you’re a genius! I know exactly what to get him… Where’d you get your tattoo?”

****

Liam walked through the antique mall. True to his sister’s word he had found the book she was looking for and now only had Zayn left. Walking in and out of the booths he sighed. “Niall, I’m never going to find him anything. I mean I’ve only known him a month. IF that. How am I supposed to know what to get him?” Niall shrugged and glanced down at a knife in a display case.

“Well, I mean what makes you tink of ‘im when ya see it?” He asked. Liam groaned trying to rack his brain.

“I don’t know Niall. He likes winter...And snow. And cold.” Niall let out a “I found it!” Walking over to him Liam gasped as he saw the bracelet. “It’s perfect Niall.” The bracelet was made of genuine leather and was as tinted a deep blue. Beads held a single silver snowflake in place as it dangled from the bracelet. Taking the bracelet from Niall he kissed his forehead. “You’re brilliant Niall I love you and don’t tell Louis or Harry but you’re my favourite.”  Niall laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Just pay for it ya twat so we can get out of ‘ere.”

 

**December 25th,**

Liam would have to say it had been a successful Christmas so far. He had skyped his mom telling her thanks for the socks and underwear, as well as the gift cards to Amazon and Itunes. He watched as his mom and his sister opened their presents and realised how much he missed them.  His dad surprised him by giving him $300 cash and told him “Happy Christmas” Before leaving to go to work, and he spent the rest of the day lazing around. At seven Liam got a text from Zayn saying that his family Christmas was over and he was more than welcome to stop by so they could exchange presents.

Knocking on the door he smiled as Zayn opened it dressed in his Christmas sweater. Leaning in to give him a kiss Zayn pulled the younger boy into the house. “Merry Christmas” He whispered into Liam’s ear.  Liam smiled.

“Where are your parents and the kids?” He asked. Zayn shrugged.

“They said something about a Christmas movie and wondered if I wanted to come along but I told them that you were coming over and they said, and I quote, “Don’t have sex on the couch we just had it cleaned, be safe, use protection and tell him he’s welcome to spend the night if he wants.””  Liam laughed and shook his head.

“I don’t think we have to worry about sex yet… no offense but I wanna wait.” Zayn nodded holding up his hands in surrender.”

“I’m just telling you what my parents said.” Looking over at the Christmas tree he smiled. “Oh! I almost forgot.” Jumping to the tree he grabbed an envelope that was sitting on a branch. Walking over to Liam he smiled and handed it over. “Happy Christmas, I hope you like it. You’re nearly impossible to shop for.” Liam blushed and pulled out Zayn’s wrapped present. Handing it over to Zayn he smiled.

“How about we open them together?” He offered. Zayn nodded and grabbed the box. “Okay ready? One, two, three” Liam opened his envelope and gasped when he saw a $100 voucher for a tattoo at the same place Louis got his done. Looking up at Zayn he froze when he saw the tears prickling in the other boy’s eyes. Putting his present away he looked at Zayn concerned. “What? What is it do you not like it? I mean, I know it wasn’t as big as what you gave me but like I just saw it and I knew it was yours and I just.” Liam froze when Zayn pulled him into a kiss. After a few seconds he pulled back confused. “Okay, I don’t know what’s going on now?” He whispered. Zayn laughed and held out the bracelet.

“It’s beautiful, can you put it on me?” Liam let out a sigh of relief and nodded unclasping the bracelet and slipping it around Zayn’s wrist. Once it was secure Zayn pulled him into another kiss. “Did you like your present?” He asked looking down at the voucher. Liam nodded looking down at it.

“It’s probably one of the most thoughtful gifts ever given to me. I can’t believe you remembered that it was like a five minute conversation.” Zayn shrugged and put the wrappings on the coffee table scooting closer to Liam.

“You’re amazing Liam Payne” he whispered. Liam shook his head and brought Zayn’s face to his.

“No. I refuse to be the cheesy couple that fights over who is more amazing.” Pulling him into a smiley kiss he pulled back when something cold fell on his face. He looked up where snow seemed to fall from nowhere. Staring into Zayn’s eyes he laughed. “Looks like you finally got your powers.” He said softly. Zayn smiled.

“It’s going to take me a while to control them..I hope you can handle the snow.” Liam laughed and looked back up.

“Maybe winter’s not that bad after all.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it! 3 months of hard work! Let me know what you think?


End file.
